the end?
by zetharia
Summary: in the ruins of the once great leaf village a young blond fights for her life in her final moments the fox demon kyubi decides he douse not want to die so with finding herself back in time what is one twenty four year old supposed to do? (slight character ooc, time travel Femnaru!)
1. prologue

**hi well this is my first fic so i hope you like it if you fund any errors please tell me (say what you want as long as its not too bad) well enjoy..or not (you have no confidence what so ever you know that?) heheh...(this contains femnaruto and a semi nice kyubi!)**

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes, she could taste the unmistakable flavor of blood. Slowly she stood and

searched for her opponent. Her eyes scanned the area looking for the slightest shift of rubble, she

listened for the sound of feet moving against soil. A scream let out into the dark, a scream she knew

very well. Eyes widening she sought back more tears, she refused to turn, refused to look over, and

accept what she knew had happened. A soft thud indicated that the body had reached the ground. An

unwanted image of a pink haired corpse came into her mind. The back of the blond girls neck tingled,

sensing someone watching her, and an intense feeling of danger she pumped chakra into her legs and

jumped to the side and up, just barely dogging the attack. She jumped up onto a pile of rubble close by,

close inspection of the spot and you would see the symbol of konaha once proudly displayed laying in

the ruins of what was once the great wall surrounding the village.

The blond girl looked around trying topinpoint her attacker, she stood and made to take a step to the side, but she stumbled back over the

ledge. She fell five feet, almost hitting her head along the way. Landing on her feet she tried to step

forward, but fell onto her hands in exhaustion. A man in a white mask slowly walked forward, his black

hair spiked out behind the mask, he savored the moment , his victory , and the end of this war. As he

walked closer, you could make out a sharingan eye staring out at her. The man chuckled darkly the girl

tried to get up but it was useless. Not a lot could take so much out of the girl, when she was younger she

was energetic, hyper and slightly annoying, but always looking out for others. Her personality changed

as the war got worse still as energetic and hyper as she was as a kid but a lot more serious, and an

added bonus she used less chakra then she used to, but fighting for hours on end against undead ninja

and different tailed beasts drained her of her mass amounts of chakra leaving her weak and tired. The

man was closer now, taking his time getting to her savoring his victory. "madara….uchiha" the young

kunoichi growled. This man took everything from her the home that finally accepted her after peins

attack, the friends that stood by her side, the brother that she did everything to get back.

Rage and pain

took over she could feel the hate pulsing through her veins a red demonic chakra surrounded her body,

not havening enough strength to call up the kyubis full power, four fox like tails wiped around her body

. blond hair spiked up more so than it was, her features looked more animalistic , fox like ears were

produced from the red chakra. Blood began to flow anew from her mouth as the impure chakra pulsed

through her body the nails on her hands elongated into sharp claws the six whisker marks on her face

thickened. It hurt her, the hatred was like a poison but she could not control it the masked man, madara

took a few steps back and went into a defensive position awaiting an attack from the young jinjuriki

(sp?) . the blond kunoichi lunged at the man intending to claw his face but the man was to fast even

with the fox enhancing her speed. Madara rushed forward in hopes of knocking her unconscious but

was surprised when the chakra tail shot out and knocked him away. The blond rushed forward not

wasting a second and swiped at him with her claws once again. At first it would seem that she missed,

but the demonic chakra seemed to take on a life of its own, and a fox like claw shot out of the biju cloke

almost hitting the mad uchiha, who teleported away. The fight continued in that manner for some time.

The attacks getting weaker and weaker, until madara found his opening, hitting the blond with a chakra

enhanced palm hand strike to the side of the head, forced her to the ground. The masked man went

through several hand signs, the last thing the girl seen before the darkness over took her was a furious

cry and a demons laughter

* * *

**a/n so is it any good? should i continue it? (i am sure its fine) Youu may think its fine but your me so your opinion is unvalid! (review if you want ja ne) ...**


	2. and so it begins anew

**Well chapter two of the end? Hope you like it! **

**(we do not own naruto never have never will) sadly (now on with the show)**

* * *

_Ano…gomen(umm..sorry)-_human thoughts

**Grrrr….-**demon thoughts/talk

Watashi o korosu shinaide kudasai(please, don't kill me)-regular speak

* * *

Drip drip what the hell is that noise? Drip drip drip "heh so the useless human has come awake" drip

Drip  
grrr...naruto opened her eyes to the sight of a giant metal cage, with a paper with the words seal

Written on it holding

The gates in place two red eyes stared out at her. "Oi, baka kitsune what's going on?" a booming

Leafing echoed within the sewer that is her mind.

"What makes you think there is anything going on and why would I tell you if there was something

Happening, puny human" ignoring the insult she attempted to

Move from her laying position, but as soon as she moved a drumming pain shot threw her body

"Aaaahhhhhh!" she screamed out. It felt as if a thousand needles were attempted to slice into every

Pore of her body. The demon watch as his vessel squirms in pain

Amusingly; his head resting on his front paws tails swishing behind him. Meanwhile with naruto she

Was feeling a sort of pain she has never felt before. It felt as if her bones were trying to crush one

Another, as if the blood in her veins has turned to poison and has started to eat through her flesh,

Her head felt as if it was being crushed by boulders and ground to dust. The world around her

Started shifting, unfocused her mind space began to fall around her, darkness took over. The last thing the girl was aware of before her senses were engulfed was the fox. "You're going back kit, I

Don't feel like dyeing yet" the last part added almost as an afterthought. And then the darkness was

Complete.

* * *

There were voices, that much she could tell, what they were saying on the other has been a Mystery. For all she knew, or honestly cared, they could be planning her execution right then

And there. The voices sounded as if they were behind a think glass. She noticed the way her body

Felt or rather, the lack of said feeling. "So did I finally die? Great so madara got his way, and I broke

My promises! This cannot be happening "she tried to move her body, starting with her toes and then

Her fingers. Each time a dull pain would shoot through her body "okay body is still intact feeling mild

Pain so, I am still alive?" the voices in the backgrounds stopped. She could feel a pair of eyes on her

And then the sound of a door opening and closing. Slowly naruto opened her eyes and was met with

A bright light. Blinking a few times to adjust her eyes she noticed she was in a plain Wight room with

The konaha symbol on the ceiling. "Were the hell am I? The village was destroyed" she thought. In

The back of her mind she could hear a deep booming laughter that could only come from one being.

"Kyubi?" she said out loud quietly "what did you say naru-chan?" she recognized that voice, but it

Had been over six years since last she heard it. Slowly she turned her head and seen someone she

Who should have been long dead "jiji?" then she noticed on last thing. She was a chibi

* * *

After sitting there in shock for a few minutes her brain finally registered the fact that yea the

Third was sitting in front of her and yes she was younger. By the love of kami what did she do to get

Into this? "Naruto" the hokage said gently bringing her out of the momentary daze she was in. it

Took all of her will power not to jump up onto the old man a successfully hug him to death. He looks

Just as she remembered, the red and Wight cage robes and hat, his grandfatherly smile, and

Wariness and signs of old age that she had not noticed before. His thinning gray hair hidden by his

Hat. **Hey gaki stop spacing out already your leaders talking to ya**huh_? __**Baka **__what the hell's going?_

_ On kyubi by kami last thing I know madara is about- _**shut up you pitiful excuse for a human I will **

**Explain later for now I suggest you listen to your kage **"so you won't miss anything important"

"Ano…what was that jiji?" the hokage looked at her with exasperation he loved the girl like a

Granddaughters don't get him wrong, but sometimes she can be a bit much. "I was informing you

That because of the little incident in class you missed the genin exams, but because of recent

Revelations the exams were moved back a week, now naru-chan what were you doing to cause such

Chakra exuhstion?" _ Aw shit what the hell am I supposed to say kyu? _Naruto was met with silence

"Ano..." a thought suddenly came to her "oi jiji, why were the exams moved back or whatever, not that

I'm not glade they are or anything but-""now now naruto settle down, turns out your sensei mizuki

Did something he was well not supposed to" the hokage told her reassuringly not even hiding the

Fact that he dumber down the situation _come on I was not that stupid at 12 was I?_ Blinking a few

Times naruto shook her head _don't answer that _the kyubi snorted in amusement "ahhh. Ne! Ne! Jiji

What's today! I didn't miss the exams did I!?" with a small smile sarutobi shook his head "no like I said

They were postponed now then naru-chan why were you in such bad shape" panic raced through her

Body and quickly she tried to come up with something to say. Eventually naruto answered back by

Saying "I guess I over worked myself training last night" the rest of the conversation was a blur the

Next morning she didn't even know if she slept that night.

* * *

_What! __**You heard me kit, you are in the past **__but…how? _** Sent you here of course I am not **

**The strongest of the demons for nothing. **_But again, how?! _The fox sighed **it was fairly easy **

**Actually sending your soul back the only thing that was an issue was melding the two souls **

**Together but I somewhat managed it **_huh?_ **Idiot, I combined the soul of your past to the soul of **

**Your future self to create your present self. Because of this your body will react in much the **

**Same way it would in this time as well as emotions but memory and experience will be more **

**Advanced so**_ in a way I am a different person?_ Naruto asked hesitantly **yeas and no, you're still the **

**Same person but until your older soul completely consumes the younger you are to be **

**Considered someone different then what you are **_umm….simplify it please _** idiotic human! You **

**Are still you but you're not the same person that you were in the past getting it! **_Ohh I think I _

_Get it _**don't think so much of yourself gaki **

* * *

A small blond child laid face first in the middle of the street. The short spiky blond hair in a

Mess atop the chibi head, tips covered in a layer of dust from the dirt road. When the child got up a

Nasty red mark stood out on the blond big blue eyes glistening with tears, threatening to spill over

Down whiskered cheeks. The first thing that would come to mind to the majority of the village would

Most likely be "serves the demon right" and "he's nothing but trouble" ECT… the child defiantly

Looked and acted male. Fighting with other boys, playing pranks and being dead-last of class did not

Help. Not to mention the neon kill-me-orange jump suit that he acquired two years ago on his tenth

Birthday and old worn out goggles shown on his forehead. What people did not know was that this

Hyperactive boy was actually a hyperactive girl.

* * *

Naruto growled incomprehensively, ignoring the giant demon laughing in her head, and the

Usual glare of the villagers. "_I am so uncoordinated seriously I am worse now than I actually was at _

_This _

_Age and I was pretty bad, but then again I suppose it's a good so I won't have to hide any new _

_Spontaneous taijutsu ability, after all kami-sama forbid the "demon brat" is a decent ninja" _she

Thought sarcastically **hey kit? **_What is it?! _She thought angrily at the fox as she fell on her face yet

Again. The demon deciding to ignore the yell said **you're an idiot **_the hell! THAT'S what you wanted _

_You tell me you baka kitsune _**no now shut up and stop acting like a child **_I AM a child _she shot

Back. The kyubi growled **have you taken any thought to what I told you? **Ignoring the fox she

Continued on with her journey through konaha, until she found herself at her apartment. After she

Got in heading to her room she entered her mind.

Finding herself in the sewer that is her mind she looked up at the fox calmly "**well here to **

**Answer my question mortal?"** "Yea" **"yes you are going to answer or yes you have thought **

**About it?" ** Falling backwards into a sitting position into the dirty she answered "both" "**well?" **the

Fox asked expectantly "well after some thought I figured that my soul essence or whatever has been

Temporarily altered?" naruto questioned still unsure of her. Lighting the demon kicked her out of her

Mind (how douse that even work?) saying "**your mate was good for something after all". **

Grumbling she stood up when suddenly a thought came to her _wait if that changed then what will _

_Happen with _**not now kit just focus on getting used to your body **_but kurama I need to know if-_

**Just go to sleep you will find out soon if the connection is still there **

**_The next day_**

for the past few hours after she woke up naruto had been walking around trying to get used

to her body, and was getting nowhere fast she kept tripping and overextending her feet. every time

she fell she let out such colorful words that made even a few shinobi wonder where she heard them

and cringe "there has to be an easier way of doing this" naru growled standing up shaky. **What of**

** the shadow clone jutsu? **The kitsune said absent mindedly. Naruto eyes widened and she then

proceeded to slam her head agents the fence

* * *

**_a/n_**

**_kyubi-nine tails kurama-name of said demon _**

**_konaha-leaf village _**

**_baka-stupid, idiot_**

**_gaki-brat _**

**_ano-umm_**

**_okay so the whole soul essence thing is basically who she is as you get old who you are changes so its safe to say naruto would be slightly different as a 22-24 yr old then 12. And yea, there will be pairings right now I am debating between a kakanaru or sasunaru I am leaning toward a kakanaru though_**

**_forgive me if every one acts a oc I will try my best to keep them in character _**

**_(reviews are indeed welcome) ja ne!_**

**_NEXT CHAPTER _**

**_ Team 7 is introduced! _**


End file.
